justinsong24fandomcom-20200214-history
Iris's Emolga
Emolga made her debut in Emolga the Irresistible! where she used her Attract move to take apples from a group of Patrat. She later encountered Iris's Axew chasing an apple down a hill. She acted kind towards Axew so that she could have obtained food from Iris; however, she ran off after being smothered and almost captured by Bianca. She was later reunited with Iris whose Axew wanted to share his fruit. The trio then ended up deep in a forest filled with hostile Swoobat. They teamed up to try to battle the Swoobat, but Emolga's Discharge and Hidden Power attacks weren't enough to defeat all of them. However, Ash and Pikachu were able to rescue them. Once they were safe, they returned to their camp, where Emolga flew into Iris's arms and accepted capture, much to Bianca's distaste. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Iris decided to give Emolga some training and she was sent out to battle with Bianca and her Pignite. With one Attract, Pignite became infatuated and was recalled to his Poké Ball. She then battled Minccino but kept using Volt Switch to get other Pokémon, such as Excadrill and Pansage to battle for her. She got into a bit of a scrape with Ash's Snivy who was not impressed by her laziness. However, the two end up settling their differences temporarily when they both worked together to stop a rampaging Simisear and also saved its life from a giant falling boulder. In Archeops In The Modern World!, Iris sent out Emolga, alongside Tranquill, to help a revived Archen learn to fly. She started off by using Attract which failed, revealing that Archen was also female. After being pecked on the head, Emolga used Volt Switch to leave and send out Stunfisk while she slept in a tree. Iris and Emolga In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!!, Iris used Emolga to battle Jimmy Ray in the Club Battle tournament. Using her powerful moves, she managed to defeat his Watchog and allowed Iris to advance in the competition. In the next episode Iris used Emolga again to battle Stephan and his Sawk. In the battle, Emolga's Attract was blocked by Sawk's powerful Close Combat, leaving her without her signature tactic. Sawk dominated the battle until he hit Emolga with Double Kick, activating her Ability Static. In order to stall Sawk until the paralysis from Static took effect, Emolga used a stream of Attract attacks, which Sawk was still able to easily knock down. However, while Sawk was deflecting Emolga's Attract, he was unable to let up his fast moves for a second and was stuck until his movements were halted by the paralysis. The side effect of Close Combat, dramatically weakened Sawk's defenses and Emolga was able to defeat him with a single Volt Switch, which she couldn't use previously in the battle because it was a one on one match, however being used to finish the battle would not have broken any rules. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Emolga helped rescue the members of the Forces of Nature from Team Rocket. She repeatedly used Hidden Power on Dr. Zager's helicopter until she was joined by Pikachu, Ash's Roggenrola, Axew and Cilan's Pansage to cause the forcefield prisons trapping the trio to break. In Battling the Leaf Thieves!, Emolga had a training battle with Ash's Swadloon. The battle seemed Monsters CD Hydra Ck.jpg Hydras.jpg Hydra Real.jpeg Hydra --.jpg RED HYDRA.jpg 122 Hydrara.jpg Hudra.jpg Ilip.jpg Lac.jpg Todora.jpg Dragon Baha 2.jpg SG PR.jpg SG.jpg Emo Artwork.jpg|Emo|link=Emo particularly even until Emolga got caught in Swadloon's String Shot, where Iris cleverly ordered Emolga to use Discharge, sending a powerful jolt straight down Swadloon's thread and caused him a lot of damage. Eventually, Swadloon evolved into Leavanny and after making many leaf-hoods for the other Pokémon, he turned his attention to Emolga and Snivy. Though Emolga wasn't too pleased with the hood, she still took the chance to poke fun at an obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable Snivy. When the gang awoke from a nap and found Axew to be missing, Emolga was sent to search for him from the skies. On her search, Emolga spied a Durant carrying Axew into a cave and flew back to lead the gang to the cave. Emolga later joined Pikachu, Leavanny and Scraggy in battling a large swarm of Durant so that they could retrieve the still sleeping Axew but the Iron Ant Pokémon continuously defended with Protect. Emolga used Attract to infatuate all but one Durant, which she and the others were able to defeat on their own, allowing Iris to rescue Axew. Category:Pokemon